Blind Hunt
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: I rewrote Blind Hunt with the permission of Blackwitch31, the original author. On hold
1. An Unusual Guest

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Anything. I don't own this story. With the permission of Blackwitch31, I rewrote her story. All CREDIT is to go to her.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Blind Hunt**

_**An Unusual guest**_

The smell of summer in the air and warmth that touches the earth is enjoyed by many. Hundred make their way to California for the warm season, yet Zuma is more precise. The beaches are commonly visited by many, including tourists. It is not only the beaches that people come to see, but the forest that surrounds the area with its exotic nature.

The month of July holds warm temperatures, which invites many to enjoy walks on their free time while those that work, find ways to get a break and relax to enjoy a normal life with friends and family.

People are ignorant and blind to the outside world as a ship sits, waiting in space, for the hunt to begin. The Mother ship sat in camouflage from the prying eyes of human technology and as one individual separated into a smaller ship, towards earth, it activated the camouflage in attempts to not alert the native creatures of the planet.

The hunt had begun.

****

Already, the morning air was hot and mixed with a delightful summer filled day. A young woman, about the age of twenty two was getting ready to make her way to work with her guide dog, Lance. Shifting around, she found her retractable rod that was used for making her way around places.

"Come on Lance! We must go or they'll never let us into the Atelier."

Lance perks up and bounds over to his owner, glad to be of service and a well known friend to the blind woman.

She had been at work for a while now, working on her clay sculptures and checking if everything was right with the feel of her hands. It was no surprise when she picked up a voice that she knew all too well.

"Bruna! That is so cool! Beautiful workmanship on it."

"Well, if it isn't my wonderful colleague, Alice. How are you today? Weather outside is nice."

"Uh...Well, didn't get enough sleep in...with you know..."

Bruna shook her head and directed her attention in the direction Alice's voice was coming from. She could hear the girl working on her own project.

"Well, I do hope you get more sleep tonight. Maybe steal Brian's bed? Ya, get something to whack him with, preferably a broom!"

Both burst out laughing when they felt the tension between them relax into a sisterly feeling. Bruna absolutely adored making people happy, even if it was meant for her own sadness. She'd do anything to make sure you were perfectly fine

.

Bruna had taken advantage of her blindness, for she was very understandable, to her friends that is. She had worked her senses of hearing, feeling and smelling to be in top shape while learning a martial arts with those abilities. It was hard, but she did it. She went to college and had help through a classmate in finding her a job in the art field. It had made her life a lot easier than having to worry about everything.

Lowering her hand, she rubbed Lance on the head. He was about three years old, a golden retriever with a reddish brown colored type fur. He was a friendly one at that, kind, gentle and very protective of the one he has come to love. Bruna rubbed the dogs head more affectionately while letting a small smile rest on her lips.

Bruna left work about 4pm in the afternoon to get some training on her martial arts done within the forest. The sounds and tranquility led her to this area the most, for the love of nature in the body was strong. After the sudden workout, she returns home, to a house that was in between the beaches and the greenery. The two places she loved the most. Dressing in something more fitting, she hooked Lance up to a leash and put on her running shoes.

"Hey bud, you ready to go for a run and lead the way!?"

She was answered with a bark and gave a short chuckle at the sudden response. Lance loved to lead the run for his companion. There was no way that he was ever going to miss this one he had come to love so much. Separation would be devastating.

Bruna failed to notice the eyes that watched her from a distance as she spoke to her loving friend.

"We'll go to the beach tomorrow. I want to feel the nice cool water lapping at my feet. Soak in the water an allow the sun to tan my body. Also, we'll invite our friend, Brian."

Lance barked with glee while wagging his tail at his owner while running his tongue over her fingers.

"Good to know that you're happy about this. We'll continue our run another time and head over to train a little more."

Bruna let her senses take over as she stretched her body. It was going to take the whole day to do this training and she wanted to get it done. By the time she had finished, it was time for dinner and as she made her way home, she soon found herself in bed, reading her favorite book in braille. Noticing Lance's movements by the bed shifting, Bruna turned her head towards the reseeding footsteps while setting her book down. Lance ran to the window and started barking, causing the young woman to get hold of her dog and have him lead her out to the source that had captured her dogs attention.

As they both came outside, Bruna could pick up a strange scent. Using her retractable walking stick, she dragged it on the ground in front of her, feeling for the source her dog, Lance, was sniffing. Bumping into it, Bruna knelt down and slowly, extended her hands and sprawled them out upon the figure. Shock was written on Bruna's face as she let her fingers travel up and down her new found object.

Finger tips came to a slight cave in and she pulled back.

"Lance...It's a person...and by the pronounced muscle build, hes a male. Well, a wounded male with the cave in."

Lance tilted his head as he watched his mistress try to shift the male. Her struggling to carry him had Lance bounding to the house and pulling a blanket from its doors. Giving it to Bruna, she smiled and ran her hand over her dogs head.

"Thank you Lance."

Shifting the creature, she was able to get him onto the blanket that she had laid out, and using it as a sort of stretcher, she pulled the male into her house with Lance leading.

As Bruna makes her way to her bedroom, she finally gets him up on her bed, leaving her huffing and slightly worn out from all the work with this heavy male.

Running her hands over the figure again, she comes to find that he is wearing armor along with a net covering over his tough skin. Bruna scrunched up her face but shook her head while running her hands over his face, finding a mask. Just the thickness of the mask and armor, he had to be big, at least 6'0 in height, maybe a lot more.

Taking off most of the upper armor, she put it on the chair in her room and grabbed the roll of bandages that she put out for him. Feeling for the wounds, she quickly staunched the bleeding and patched up his body.

Lance brushed up beside Bruna and with a nudge, Bruna smiled and cooed to her dog.

"Well, looks like we have to let him rest in the bed." stated Bruna as she had her dog lead her out of the room, unknowingly leaving not a human male, but a Hunter, a Yautja in her bedroom. She did not know he hunted her kind, her species and the significance of him being down on earth. The Yautja prey being

Kainde Amedha, very good trophies for the Yautja kind.

Bruna didn't know that the Kainde Amedha impregnated creatures, hosts for their eggs. She didn't know what a threat they could be to the human kind and with the unconscious being in her bed, she didn't realize what could possibly happen with him out.

****

Bruna tugged on the blankets upon the back of the couch. She grunted when one finally gave and she was slightly thrown back. Spreading the blanket open, she threw it over herself and Lance, who was at the end of the couch.

"Well, looks like we got the couch tonight Lance. Goodnight Lance, see you in the morning."

Bruna turned over and curled into herself while Lance followed right behind.

****

Dawn broke the horizon and lit the sky to a brighter color. The predator upon Bruna's bed stirred and with a final decision, came about, opening his eyes. He shifted and stiffened when he noticed his surroundings and his less than clad upper body. Sitting upright, he came to find that he was within a room that was small for his size. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he noticed the crinkling and pull on his chest. Looking at himself, he found bandages wrapped around his torso.

It didn't take long for his 8 feet in height to be standing up and noticing his belongings in the chair next to him.

Bruna grumbled a little as she came about, fully aware of her surroundings, yet not wanting to move from her warm cocoon. Shrugging it off, she pushed herself up and grabbed her retractable walking stick and made her way up to her room, which held her guest.

The noises of movement did not go unnoticed by her forewarning her that he was up.

"You're awake? I expected you to be out for a while..."

The predator turned to find an Ooman standing in the doorway, with an odd object that looked like a weapon. Thinking just that, he struck out at her.

Bruna's sharp senses were the only thing that saved her from the sudden attack. Moving back she dropped her walking stick, holding up her hands.

"Wait! Calm down, I mean you no harm!" she wailed while taking a couple of more steps back just in case he struck again.

The predator tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out what just happened, replaying her sentence over again in his mind.

"_What Ooman does not attack when it is holding a weapon? This female is an odd one"_

He watched the female for a couple more seconds, taking in her small build and long black hair that reached her butt. She was skinny but had a built body from exercise along with having tan skin.

Bruna felt the calm air around her and lowered her defensive stance she had taken up in an act of keeping herself from harm.

"I...uh, I found you, well, Lance did. He helped me. You were hurt out in the forest, so I took you back here to bandage you up."

As Bruna continued to talk, not noticing that the predator did not understand much of what she said, he tilted his head and continued to watch, fascinated by this Ooman.

"Oh, I almost forgot, let me check those wounds of yours. They were pretty bad last night, I'm surprised that you didn't bleed to death."

Bruna reached forward until her small hand wrapped around the hunters arm and motioned for him to sit down on the bed. He did with little resistance for Ooman were said to be very untrustworthy at points. This female seemed peaceful.

He was startled by the way she did not just unwrap the bandages, but felt along them, feeling with her hands and not searching with her eyes. This was most definitely new to him. What creature does not use their eyes to see what is wrong? Bruna pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Well, you're healing really good. There might be some scarring but very little."

Bruna makes her way to the chair she had everything put upon. As she picked up the pieces, she automatically started counting in her head as her hands touched each object. A way for one that is blind to make sure that they have everything.

"Well, I'll leave you to dress." She said while making her way out the door with a befuddled hunter behind her. The predator watched as she disappeared. Why was it that she did not show fear, did not show her discomfort with a large alien in her home? This Ooman was absolutely strange to him.

****

Bruna was in the kitchen with the phone held to her ear, listening to the ringing and sighed in relief when her colleague picked up the phone.

"Hey Bruna, is something wrong? You usually don't call unless you need something."

"Hey Alice, I had an unexpected visit planned for me and I can't work tomorrow..."

"Uh-huh... Family I'm going to take it?" Alice questioned on the other side of the phone.

"Uh, ya, you know, I can't leave them alone in the house and all..."

"Bruna...You're lying. Please tell me the truth, I can hear the way your voice wavers when you lie..."

"Sorry Alice...Its just that I don't feel well, tired and all." replied Bruna.

"Well, take tomorrow off and then you'll have a longer vacation. It'll be fine, please get better."

"Thank you Alice and you have a nice summer too. See you in a while."

"Same to you Bruna, same to you." responded Alice and the line went dead as they both hung up.

Bruna threw away the core of her fruit while getting the guest some food and pulled out the dog food for Lance. Pouring it into a bowl, she placed it on the ground and wasn't surprised when Lance came skidding into the room for the food. The sound of chomping told her that Lance was eating.

"Well, if your hungry, then our guest is most likely the same. I'll be back down in a bit."

Bruna grabbed a plate with breakfast on it while heading slowly up the stairs, avoiding tripping and spilling the food.

Entering the room, the strong smell of the Yautja assaulted her nose, telling her that he had not left her bedroom.

"I brought you some food. I do hope that you like it."

The hunters movements told her that he had moved to eat the food she had made for him.

The predator looked at her with interest and then the food that he sat in front of. It didn't take long to try and find out that he actually liked it. Bruna's face lit up as she found that he had eat the whole plate full of food.

"Well, sorry that it took so long to get you food, but I can tell that you have cleaned the plate of it." she said while chuckling slightly.

The predator nods his head in thanks and watches as she doesn't acknowledge his gesture. Annoyance flickers across his face as he doesn't see the Ooman do anything to indicate that she had seen him give his thanks._ "What Ooman doesn't acknowledge a gesture of thanks!?"_

Looking closer into her face, he draws back with surprise. This Ooman has unfocused irises, dead lifeless eyes that just stare straight ahead. This female was blind! He quickly crouched and took her face into his hands, running them lightly across her face and then put his hand on her chest, startling Bruna. Was that a thank you?

I'm glad to be able to help you. I'm called Bruna, and you are?"

The predator had watched her point to herself, saying Bruna and gestured that he do the same. Final understanding what she wanted, he answered.

"C'Tack!"

Very easy to pronounce, but a very unusual name to come across. Bruna gestured to him and then put her hands on her face, then towards him again. The hunter understood what she was indicating, but was it right to do that?

Pressing a button, he disconnected the mask, letting the air hiss out and pulled it away from his face. Leaning down, he drew Bruna's hands to his face, letting her touch them.

Bruna let a gasp leave her lips as she let her hands travel the four mandibles, the rough forehead, the dreadlocks and close to the inner mouth, which held sharp teeth. When she had neared the inner mouth, C'Tack let a roar, soft but friendly, rumble around them. Bruna just continued in her observation, never thinking in her whole life that she'd ever get a chance like this.

"You're not human! Oh, what are you called?" she spouted out with interest.

"Yautja." C'Tack responded with what he knew in English so far.

"You mean you come from outer space!?" she shot out with excitement.

"Yes, big ship with many."

"Oh, wow. I almost forgot. Those weapons, the spear, I'm familiar with that one! You are a warrior?"

"Yes." responded the predator with a new sense of pride for being found out as being a warrior.

"I'm not. I've been born blind but I can still fight with my other senses. I'm just an amateur compared to the rest."

Finally something clicked inside Bruna's head as her face sobered up a little from the sudden knowledge that they were not the only living creatures in the world.

"Um, C'Tack, what are you doing here?"

C'Tack answered with one word that sent chills down her spine. "Hunting."

"Uh, what are you hunting?" she questioned while fidgeting slightly.

"Hunting Kainde Amedha, collect trophies. Oomans make good trophies."

"Oomans?"

"You Ooman." C'Tack said while gripping her arm slightly. Bruna stiffened at that statement but relaxed as C'Tack said something else.

"You help, shall not hurt, protect."

Lance makes his way into the room, bumping into Bruna's leg to get attention.

"Oh, C'Tack, this is Lance, he helps me 'see'."

C'Tack eyed the creature on four legs and ran his hand over Lances fur.

The three leave the bedroom and Bruna finally has a sense of hearing him walk and where his breathing is coming from.

"Oh, wow, didn't notice how tall you were... Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye?" C'Tack grabbed her shoulder and slightly gripped it before letting go.

"Must go. Thank you." Says C'Tack as he watches the small Ooman.

"Be careful then, please." Bruna responded while smiling.

"Goodbye Ooman. I see you soon."

Bruna felt a gust of air and then silence met her ears, other than her dog, Lances breathing.

Bruna went and sat on the couch with a pensive look on her face while petting Lance on the head.

"You know Lance, he is very peculiar. His face is truly uncommon and would probably be very ugly to other humans, but to his kind, maybe handsome. He must be good intimately for his kind. What do you say, Lance?"

Lance barked in agreement with his mistress while wagging his tail back and forth.

"Good, he seems to be very kind and hasn't hurt us, so he must be good. What do you say about the beach tomorrow?"

Lance, again, barked in agreement but with more enthusiasm. He loved going to the beach to run around. The cleaning lady was soon within her house, cleaning for Bruna, but luckily she had changed and watched the sheets before the lady had come. If he was alien, then their blood would be a different color and with the odd texture she felt, it definitely was.

After the cleaning lady left, Bruna left to go train with Taru, who was her sensei.

****

The next day, Bruna was on the beach, laying on her towel in a bikini, enjoying to sun while Lance was basking in the sand right next to her.

"Hey Bruna, Lance!" called someone from a distance, closing in on the two fast. Recognizing the voice, Bruna sat up and smiled.

"Hey Brad! How are you?" Bruna asked the lifeguard while shaking hands with him in a greeting.

"I'm well Bruna, and you along with Lance?"

"Oh, we're doing fine!" she replied with a bright face. Brad started rubbing Lance's head while continuing to talk to Bruna.

"I want you to stay out of the water. The waves are high today and you'll get hurt. I'm not being mean or anything, but they are too high for you today."

"Oh, well damn...I wanted to swim for a bit..." whined Bruna.

"I'm just looking out for my friend." Brad said with a serious tone.

"I know and I thank you for your concern. I'll talk to you later since you have a beach to watch."

"Ya, catch you later Bruna, Lance."

Brad jogged away while Bruna laid back down on her towel. Thoughts of a new project to start on, one strange, like the alien she had met and other visits she was going to make to the beach.

Bruna sighed, she felt odd, almost like she knew that something was going to happen.

Ever since she met C'Tack, she felt an odd feeling that her life was going to make a major turn for either the worse of the better and that those shadows from her past will soon again, rise and strike her.


	2. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm rewriting the story from Blackwitch31, all credit goes to her.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Blind Hunt**_

_**The Attack**_

The days streamed together in a blur ever since she had met C'Tack. The slow ticking of the clock and the days slowly creeping by in an oozing fashion. Before Bruna knew it, a month had passed since she had met the predator and her thoughts had not strayed far from him. Tomorrow she had to go back to work, but the predator seemed to take over her mind. Bruna wondered where he was, how he was doing and she became depressed at times when she knows that she might not see him again. Bruna sighs as she lays down with C'Tack and his where a-bout's stuck in her mind as she drifts off to sleep.

Bruna struggled with her shirt as she tugged it from the hanger. She had work soon and this was not helping. Reaching out with her other hand, she untangled the shirt, felt for the tag and then put it on the right way. After her ministrations, she was ready for work and on her way out with Lance leading. As she came to the building, she let a smile grace her face as she heard the voices she hadn't heard in a while.

"So how was your vacation Bruna? I hope it went well." Alice said while coming up close to the blind woman. Bruna's smile got larger when she realized just who was talking to her.

"Hey Alice, my vacation was great. Well, there was that project..." Bruna was cut mid sentence.

"Why were you out? I know what you said to me before, but really, why did you call out?"

Bruna took a second to process what was said to her and then she shook her head with a frown on her face. Opening her mouth, she closed it, scrunched up her face and then it lit up as she found the right words to use.

"Oh, well, I had an unexpected guest. I did not want to leave him because he needed help, so I helped him."

Alice narrowed her eyes and then rolled them. " Always helping and not caring for yourself Bruna. You've always been that way." Alice then smiled as she wrapped an arm around Bruna's shoulders.

"Alright everyone, time for work! We have new orders, new projects that need to be completed, that means you too Bruna!" Alice called out while snapping her hands together and making some jump slightly. People scampered and ran to their stations, getting to work on parts that needed to be made.

Several days had passed by and Bruna's friend, Brian, came to visit her with a very worried aura. Bruna scrunches her face up as she hears the fear in his voice.

"Is there something the matter, Brian?" Bruna asks, her voice shimmering with worry over him.

"Bruna," Brian says while sitting and taking her hands into his and leaning against the table. "There are people around my apartment complex that are disappearing." Bruna raises an eyebrow while shifting in her seat.

"Are you sure? Do you know these people at all?" she questions while Brian takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Yes, I do know them. I know at least two that have gone missing and they have yet to return home."

The two sitting at the table were interrupted as the T. V's news channel came on.

"_We are sorry to interrupt, but we must inform you that five of the eight missing people have came up within the area of the sewer system in Zuma. The health officials say..."_

Bruna let a held breath out while still glad that the bodies were found.

"Sad, but I do hope that the reason for their death is put on the later news." Brian murmured while Bruna shushed him.

"Brian, I want to hear the rest!" Bruna snapped while reaching for the radio next to her and finding the volume button, turned it up.

"_Later examinations also show that they have had head injuries and acid burn marks on the lower limbs of their bodies. We are investigating on who could have done this to the people and we advise that you be careful from now on."_

Brian reached forward and clicked the off button. Bruna's hand raised to her mouth as she sucked in the air with a sharp gasp.

"Oh My God! Who could have do this to the poor people! They did nothing wrong!" Bruna said while shaking her head. Brian only seems to acknowledge this for a second and slumps down in the chair.

"Acid...who would use acid? This is some sick joke!"

Bruna's face held a look of concentration as she also seemed to be pondering the same thing.

"Brian, there is no way that this could be the work of a man, or at least a single one... but it must be something else!"

Her friend just shakes his head while looking out the window. "Bruna, you want to go and get a drink?" he asked while still occupied with the window. Bruna reached forward and felt for his hand. Coming in contact with it, she grasped his large hand in her small one.

"Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I have training with Master Taru and he is coming to my house in a bit."

Brian sighed with sadness while looking at her. He needed her advice but he knew that she also had a life that she wanted to live. Sighing again, he gets up while pulling his hand free from Bruna's small one.

"Alright Bruna, but promise me that you'll be safe, okay? And be careful."

Bruna smiled and nodded her head while she heard Brian's receding foot-steps. She couldn't miss training, so turning back, she continued to work until it was time to leave for training.

Bruna wondered around with a snack in her hand. She was currently waiting for her sensei to get to the house and begin training with her. It wasn't long till she heard the door open and the sound of Taru talking to Lance floated into the room.

"Hey boy, you taking care of your mistress?" Taru said while rubbing Lance's head. Bruna came into the room and smiled while finishing up her snack.

"Well, you ready or you too busy 'Training' that stomach of yours?

Bruna laughed at her sensei's statement and just shrugged her shoulders until they were interrupted by another new's cast on the radio.

"_We are sorry to interrupt your program, but a special bulletin has just come out. Locals have found three more bodies near the sewage system with the same acidic patterns upon their bodies. The authorities are collecting more evidence on this horrid crime as we speak._

There was a pause and Bruna gnawed on her lip while waiting for the rest of the broadcast.

"_We have just been informed on more information. Four more people have disappeared near Zuma Beach... The Authorities have advised that all residents are to stay at home until further notification."_

Bruna sucked in air as she took in the information that was happening so fast. Something bad had to be happening if this could cause such a ruckus. She was afraid, to say in the least. A blind woman, unable to see if something would happen to her. She was more or less in trouble if something came at her. Luckily Bruna had picked up the training.

"Bruna, calm down, there's no need to be afraid..."

"But Taru, I'm alone and even with Lance, there's still danger that can harm me!"

"Bruna, I have been training you for a while and from what I have seen, you're a fearsome fighter!"

Bruna rubbed her shoulder with her hand while blinking her eyelids over unseeing eyes. "I know I can fight, but not that well..."

"Bruna, don't you dare say that! You have fought several opponents in the past that have come at you with the intent to harm. You beat them senseless! Also, you know this forest, even being blind, you know it like the back of your hand!"

Bruna blushed and smiled while shaking her head.

"Well, talking about training, why don't we go now and get everything done?"

She felt her sensei exert happiness and quickly went with him to go train.

Bruna stood still, panting with slight beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her stance as in a defensive position as she finished that last move.

"Excellent! You're outstanding! Your stance is much more accurate and your technique is getting stronger!"

Bruna's cheeks flushed while she nodded her thanks to her sensei with a smile upon her face.

"Alright, lets see how well that hearing of yours is!"

Bruna was given a stick like spear and stood at the ready, listening to the air and the simple grass movements. Her sensei, she could feel, moved at her and with quick movements and the timing of how far the stick was coming down through the air, she blocked.

"Huh...I thought I wasn't making a sound..." Taru said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Taru, you're much too loud for your own good! I can feel you moving, hear your panting... and I'm as blind as a door nail!"

Both burst out laughing as they exchanged a couple more jokes before Bruna and Taru continued on with training.

Not far way from the clearing Bruna and her sensei were training, C'Tack was looking for the Xenomorphs. His attention soon drifted to the sound that came from a distance and with his curiosity, he soon came closer to the creatures making it.

His eyes fell upon two Oomans fighting and having a nature for the thrill of battle, he stood and watched the match until he realized it was only a workout. Huffing, he grew silent as her recognized the female, Bruna, relaxed and talking to the other one in the clearing.

"Sensei, I had a lot of fun!"

The Oomans spoke to each other, but also didn't waver from their training, introducing weapons into the whole work out. C'Tack trilled as he watched the Oomans weapons with interest.

"_I shall watch and see how Bruna and this Ooman male use their weapons."_

The training lasted for a while until Taru fell upon his back, exhausted from over exerting his body.

"We need to stop and continue tomorrow or I might not be able to even move! Let us meditate and cool down from our workout, it'll help regulate your breathing."

Bruna joined Taru on the ground while she pulls out two energy drinks, handing it to her teacher.

"Here, have one, it'll replenish your energy that you used."

Taru nodded while taking his and watching Bruna gulp her's down with much need, surprised she was so thirsty. Taru raised his hand and opened his mouth, but froze mid-way and sighed. Bruna had just started sputtering and coughing on her drink for she drank too quickly. Setting it down, Bruna joined in the meditation while shifting every now and then.

"Bruna, I believe you are a formidable opponent and if this criminal that they speak of on the news comes to hurt you, I wouldn't want to even be in his shoes!" Taru said while helping Bruna up and heading toward her house.

"Alright Bruna." Taru says as they arrive at the house. " Please be careful and stay inside until the crazy criminal is put away. I don't want anything happening to you and I'll see you tomorrow."

Bruna put up her hand and quickly found Taru's arm with her finger tips. "Please, at least stay for dinner." Taru contemplated it and finally nodded his head while going into the house.

"So, if I might ask. What's for dinner?"

Bruna smiled and felt her way towards the kitchen. " Japanese food that I prepared already. It just needs to be heated up." Soon, both were sitting at the table, which Taru oh so kindly set for the two, and began eating.

"Please, don't be shy and eat all you want." stated Bruna as she put another bite into her mouth. Taru smiled as he looked at Bruna. It was an honor to even know her and get to become friends, cherished one that he will never forget because of her ability to go beyond her comfort zone and learn like a normal person.

"Bruna, I don't want to over stay my welcome..."

"Sensei, I've known you since I was four years old. You've been teaching me everything I know to this day. You're not just my martial arts teacher, but a father figure. There is no way you'd ever out stay your welcome."

Taru couldn't speak. He had never been so speechless in his entire life and just one woman had made him feel pride in just knowing her.

"Bruna..." he choked out, getting slightly teary as she continued to smile. "I'm thankful for those words. I have never heard them before and they mean a lot to me."

Bruna smiled bigger and nodded her head. If she made her sensei happy, then she had said something right.

"I respect you greatly Taru, and I hope you enjoy the meal."

Both continue to eat and talk with soft music flowing from the radio not too far away from the table, relaxing the two as they continue to converse. It soon begins to grow dark and Bruna worried about Taru getting home.

"Be careful Taru, please. I want you to be safe."

Taru shook his head and let a small laugh out of his lips. "What happens, is you worry way too much for that small body of yours."

Bruna grimaced and sighed. She was afraid something would happen, especially with this new killer.

"Please, be careful, I have a bad feeling and its best to follow my instincts..." Bruna murmured while remembering the news a couple of hours earlier. A creeping feeling crawled up her arms and filled her with dread and chills. Causing Bruna to gain a headache and a sickened stomach.

"Bruna, don't worry yourself." Assured Taru. He knew something was wrong, someone blind, people blind in general depend on their instincts. Their ability to sense other things was far more accurate than those with sight.

"Bruna, I'll be careful, just to help save you from your worries. I trust you with your instincts, but I'll be fine."

Bruna was still on edge, but relaxed from her stiff posture. Just knowing he can fight helped her relax even more, but still, she remained on edge. The hours drew by as they continued to talk and soon it was time for Taru to leave her house. Taru was just about to stroke Lance goodbye when he went still with fur on edge. Surprised, he drew back from the dog.

Bruna, not knowing what was going on, ran her hand over Lance's back and found him on edge about something. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Lance burst out into a barking fit like a madman.

Lance saw something in the shadows, moving silently and as it continues to creep around, Lance's bark grew stronger at the threatening silhouette sneaking around outside.

"I don't know what is going on with Lance, but he seems to think something is dangerous because he wouldn't be acting this way!" Taru called out while Bruna tried calming her dog down.

"I have never felt Lance react this way! Taru, there must be something outside the window, maybe a cat, bear or some other form of animal!"

Taru glances outside with a wary eye and then looked back at Lance's defensive stance. It was too overprotective.

"For Him to be barking like this, I doubt it is likely a bear or some other small animal Bruna!"

Bruna tilted her head as her sensitive hearing picked up a hissing sound, one like a cats but more fierce. Frowning, she turned her attention on Taru as he spoke.

"Ah...maybe a cat...I'll go check it out, it sounds like it got in through the open window..."

Bruna stood there, unable to move as Taru walked away from her to investigate the strange thing that had Lance on edge. The weird feeling that Bruna had previously about Taru came back, hitting her full force. Lance didn't take a second to move in front of Bruna with a protective aura surrounding him.

Two Xenomorphs had somehow entered into Bruna's house, one from the window in the kitchen, making strange sounds and the other, in her room. Which it didn't take long for that one to find the door to the hallway and move quickly towards the beating of Bruna's heart. Lance growled and Bruna remained silent as she listened for Taru to come back with information on what he found.

The Xenomorph that was currently in the dinning room above Bruna, drew back its jaws and let its saliva drip from its mouth. Bruna reached up her hand as the saliva hit her shoulder and running her hand over that spot, she drew her hand back with disgust. Her face scrunched up as she smelled the offending stuff on her hand and she quickly tried getting it off.

"Oh this is disgusting! What is it, yuck, yuck!"

Bruna suddenly went silent as Lance let loose another warning growl. Reaching forward, she put her hand on his muzzle, gently, and felt it pointing up at the ceiling. Lance obviously sees what she can not and was in the creatures way of getting to its prey.

A cry from the kitchen caught in Bruna's ears. Smashing objects hitting the floor and loud clattering pointed out that Taru was fighting against something.

"GET OUT Bruna! Get out of here now! I don't know what it is, but its in your house and its not harmless!"

Bruna, in a panic, grabbed hold of Lance with surprise and fear.

"Lance sees another! I can not tell where it is, but I feel it near me!"

A scream answers her back and the agony had not gone unnoticed. Tears brimmed in Bruna's eyes as she heard her sensei die from what she could not even see. The sound of blood splattering everywhere imprinted in her mind as she shut her unseeing eyes from the outside world.

Lance continued to bark at the second Xenomorph, but yipped as it used its tail, knocking Lance aside. Bruna screeched and listened for her dog to start barking again.

"Lance!?"

Not hearing her dog, she jumps to the conclusion that he was killed by this monster that was a few inches away from her, filling Bruna's nose with an ungodly smell. Bruna found herself slammed up against the wall, pinned between it and the creature that was getting ready to kill her. It released its second inner jaw and brought it to her face, nibbling.

Bruna shut her eyes tighter, terrified at what was in front of her, threatening her life. She held back a whimper as she felt an odd thing nibbling at her face and just prayed that it wouldn't hurt her.

"_Oh my God! I'm going to die!"_

Bruna's brain seemed to finally register its predicament and her fear quickly morphs into anger. Using strength she thought she never had, she pushed the creature to the ground. Stumbling, she stepped onto the spears that Taru and her were using earlier that day and taking it up, she stood ready in a defensive position, waiting.

The Xenomorph, not knowing what it was, jumped at her, only to get hit and pierced by the spear that was held in the petite girls hands.

"You killed my dog and Sensei, it's your time to go!" With another thrust of the spear, she punctured the creature, killing it instantly. An acidic smell invaded Bruna's nostrils and she quickly let go of the spear, backing up a few steps.

"_Acid? What kind of animal has acidic blood? Uh, it smells horrible!"_

The next smell that penetrated her senses was the wood being eaten away from where the creature lay.

The sound of the other moving out of the kitchen draws Bruna's attention and she turns towards the sound of its hissing.

"Get out of my house you foul monster!" she screams, causing the Xenomorph to hiss and lunge. Bruna, hearing it, steps out of the way, stumbling and falling to the ground as the creature lost its balance and tumbled to the ground as well. Bruna's hand ran over her retractable stick and grabbing it, hoisted herself up and slammed it into the head of the Xenomorph. This action angered it even more and it attempts to strike her down with its tail, yet she moved just in time for it to miss her head and hit her shoulder. Grunting, she does not stop in trying to defend herself and not get killed.

"You want a piece of me!? Oh, you'll never get it, but you'll pay for killing Lance and my Sensei!" She shoves the creature with as much strength she could muster.

"I may be blind, but I'll be the death of you!"

Bruna brings down her rod and starts to hit the creature again, yet with another strike, it snaps in half, giving the creature the opportunity to grab hold of her and pin her against the wall, preparing for the kill.

Bruna closed her eyes, just knowing she had no chance of surviving and let the tear that escaped her eye, roll down her face as she sensed her ending coming closer.

"_Please let this be a quick death and without any pain, oh please God!"_

More tears streaked down her face, causing the creature to freeze at the odd smell that came from them. Bruna glared heavily at the creature in front of her, yet she did not know if it was looking right at the creature. Her anger and fear mixed within her sightless eyes were blindly watching the creature as it studies her tears with its senses.

"_Why does it not attack me!? Is if trying to figure out what is the best way to kill me!?"_

The Xenomorph was debating on either killing or impregnating her with their eggs to make more of them. As the Xenomorph seemed to have decided, it froze and let Bruna drop to the ground as its head rolled off, decapitated. Small specks of acid splattered on Bruna's leg and with a scream of agony, she passed out from the pain.


	3. Secure

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own this story it belongs to Blackwitch31**

**She gave me permission to rewrite it**

**(I did edit this one...Well, it seems to flow better in some places...Point out anything that seems too crappy please XD)**

**Again, in previous non fixed one, sorry it took soo long. It's summer and I HAVE family and friends to hang with... (plus mother goes gah on me if I don't spend time with her...) **

**No one, and I repeat, No one wants a mother coming at you with a temper! *shivers***

* * *

Blind Hunt

**Secure**

C'Tack looked upon the unconscious girl, to the Xenomorph corpse with a spear fallen next to it due to the acid eating away the material, to the Ooman male and then the fallen guide dog. What was left of the Ooman male was clothing and torn parts from the main body. C'Tack recognized the Ooman male as Bruna's training companion and shook his head.

"He had an honorable death. He fought the Kainde Amedha to protect the Ooman female ."

C'Tack turned towards a small whine and as he looked over, he noticed Lance had gotten up, yet had a limp from the attack. Lance was hurt, yet he did not sustain too much damage to leave him down. Bending over, C'Tack grabbed Bruna and started walking with Lance limping right behind him. As they came out the front door, C'Tack headed for the thick forestry, where his ship was currently hidden from Ooman eyes.

Darkness clouded Bruna's vision.

"_I died... that monster killed me...right? Where am I?"_ Bruna believed she had the same fate as Taru and Lance. Her dog, her best friend over the years, gone just because he needed to protect his owner.

Bruna wanted to cringe back as the cries of Taru reached her sensitive ears. The panic in his voice and yelling at her to flee kept coming back to her. The threat that had come into her own home, her form of security and privacy, had been invaded. Guilt coursed through her body, feeling the uselessness of being unable to do anything to save her friend, unable to help him as he was killed with no mercy by those monsters. She had trained, she had done all she could in her blind state, but couldn't do anything; nothing at all to save her friends. She blamed herself for being too flimsy and vulnerable.

Bruna scolded herself as she thought over her actions, yet she didn't know if she had made it.

"_Don't think about it right now...I couldn't do anything to help. The whole this was hopeless..."_

Bruna's face scrunched up in her unconscious state, yet became smoother as she calmed down. She couldn't have done anything against that Monster. It had pinned her, and all she could do was stay there and do nothing but let it have its way.

"_Could have let me examine it too!" _her mind screamed with sarcasm as she went back into a deep slumber.

On the ship, C'Tackcarried Bruna down a hall with Lance right behind him. Ending up in his bedroom, C'Tack placed Bruna upon his bed with Lance limping over to it and joining his friend. Reaching for his medical kit, C'Tack began the task of patching up Bruna's injuries. Pulling out a paste, he opened it and put some on Bruna's shoulder, rubbing it in with slow movements as not to disturb the wound too much. Placing bandages on it, he moved to her legs and slid her pants off to apply the same solution to the cuts and burns.

"This Ooman must have been very brave to have faced a Kainde Amedha and have killed it. For an Ooman female, that is not bad."

C'Tack continued to bandage the wounds on Bruna and then glanced over toward Lance as he covered Bruna with fur blankets. Moving in front of Lance, C'Tack knelt down and looked the dog over before placing a bandage over the dogs side that was hurt the most. When he finished, he moved on to the engine room to see how they were functioning. If in good condition, then he could travel to other planets and have at least a safe trip. Finding everything in good condition, he nodded to himself with pleasure in finding his things in decent shape.

C'Tack let his mind wander back to the unconscious girl in his bed. Those markings on her body, obviously she had other scars but they were much older. Tattoos also were upon her body in strange characters and symbols, yet he would have to wait for Bruna to awaken before he asked what they stood for and how she even got those old scars upon her body.

Bruna stirred in her unconscious state and after a couple minutes finally came about with a disoriented feeling. Feeling the odd fur around her and then bringing her hands up the the binds around her arms and legs, she found that they must be bandages. As her hands brushed the blankets again, she found it to be animal fur and as it registered, the memory of the attack hit her with full force.

"Taru! Lance!" She shot up from the blankets when a hand came out of no where, stopping her from getting out of bed. Grasping the thick arm, she held onto it like a line that would keep her grounded. Another weight seemed to shift and as Bruna reached forward, she was met with the familiar fur of her dog. Glee danced in her stomach as she realized that Lance, her friend had made it.

"Lance!" she called out with pure delight and releasing the arm, she wrapped the dog in an arm crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead! Oh how much I missed you...but...how..."Bruna more or less mumbled to herself to see if she could find an answer. C'Tack seemed to realize what she was talking about and answered her question.

"He was unconscious, yet came around...Healed him..."

Bruna ran her hand through Lance's fur and sighed while she listened to the explanation. C'Tack watched her shift around.

"Where...am..I..?" she questioned, finding that she did not recognize the fur as her own blankets. C'Tack put his large hand upon her shoulder and purred slightly to help her relax.

"Rest...Kainde Amedha not here. Ooman must rest."

Bruna, finding herself still sleepy, nodded her head and laid back into the furs, trying to get comfy. C'Tack doesn't leave the his room, finding a comfortable position near the edge of the bed and staying, just to make sure Bruna slept well; Lance waltzed over to him, begging to be shown some affection. Reaching a hand out, C'Tack pet the dog, soon earning himself the stomach as he moved further down the dogs body. Finding it strange for a second, he went along and rubbed Lance's belly, gaining pants from the dog and a tongue hanging out of his mouth. When Lance found that he wasn't getting anymore belly rubs, he moved back to Bruna to watch over her and maybe get some well deserved rest. C'Tack watched Lance with interest and shook his head.

"_That pet is well taught. Protecting his owner from the Kainde Amedha and now watching over her!" _

The Yautja hesitantly reached forward and ran a hand upon Bruna's delicate face as she slumbered and slowly moving his hand to her long hair, finding it silky to the touch. Continuing to observe the Ooman female, he found that she had a good physical shape with very little body fat over her muscled body. Her arms and legs appeared to be strong, yet nothing compared to a Yautja and their females, yet she was still something many of her kind would like.

He questioned where she learned all her fighting from. Yes, he had seen them train, but still, how she handled a spear, he'd never know. Her technique definitely needed to be worked on, perfected and C'Tack was willing to work with her and help her fix it. Bruna had killed one of the creatures, but the second one almost took her life. If he had not interrupted the creature, it would have killed her or bred her. C'Tack was also worried that her being blind might allow him to accidentally injure her, which he didn't want. Maybe her other senses were developed stronger. Her keen sense of hearing helped her defeat the first Kainde Amedha it seemed.

The Yautja noticed the state of which Bruna's clothes were in and decided that it would be best if he found her some spare clothing, or at least like his armor. Considering how Female Yautja dressed, he went about in search of material to make the new clothing, leaving Bruna in the room with Lance.

Bruna struggled in her sleep as she tossed and turned. Her face scrunching up and she almost woke, but was drawn back into the dream she was introduced to.

_She was preparing to go to work, eating her favorite meal and putting Lance's bowl of food down while patting him. Lance yipped in excitement and dove for the food while Bruna grabbed her keys and soon gets Lance ready for him to help her for the day._

_She didn't know she was being followed by a monster as black as night, which was hidden in the shadows, waiting for orders that would allow it to strike. Bruna comes upon the studio, feeling chills run up her spine, almost forewarning her about the danger._

"_It's not even cold out..." she said as she stroke her guide dog on the back, feeling that he was beyond tense. Lance's starts to growl as they both arrive to her work table and Bruna grimaces in response._

"_What is it Lance?" She asked while getting the items she needed to use for her project that was to go on display._

_Bruna stopped what she was doing, realizing that the studio was way too quiet than it normally was. As she was about to call out, a muffled moan comes from somewhere and wondering what it was, she started to head in the direction it came from, using the walls as a guide. As her hand came upon the __wall, the feeling of a nasty secretion hit her hand and pulling back, she brought it to her face and almost gagged from the smell she received from it. Realizing her only guide to the sound was the wall, she put her hand back on it tentatively and started forward again._

_Her hand slid over something and as she inspected it even more, she realized that it was human shaped. With horror written all over her face, she pulled back._

"_They're glued to the walls!" she whispered in disbelief and rubbed her hands quickly upon her pants to get the substance off. Bruna didn't realize that it was someone from her work studio and as she put her hands out, she was met with a hole in the humans chest. The smell of the irony copper hit her nose, causing it to dawn on her that it was fresh blood._

"_Who could have done this!" she whispered only to hear the moan again and continued on her path to follow it. Upon finding a lower half of a body, she came up the where the face should be, only to meet a spidery figure that had a tail wrapped around the persons neck. Feeling the persons face as best she could, she came to realize just who it was._

"_Alice..? Oh no..." as she finished her talking, Lance started to bark and whimper. Squatting down, she asks Lance what is wrong, only to feel something hot on the back of her neck. Spinning around, Bruna brought her hands up and felt a skeletal body with a head that felt like it was shaped like a banana. Pulling back, she could feel its other set of jaws leave, yet not pierce her._

_It was the Kainde Amedha and as she figured that out, it grasped her, dragging her in a different direction. Coming to another room, she felt a stronger presence and then hissing from both parties, which made her think it was their form of communication. Soon, she felt herself being pushed against a wall and the nasty substance that was on the wall covering her body. Unable to more, Bruna started to squirm and almost screamed when something attached to her face and around her neck._

Bruna bolted upright, screaming her head off. C'Tack, who was in a different room, jerked in surprise and almost fell face first. Running to his room, he found Bruna trembling in the middle of the bed and crying. As he approaches her, Bruna launches herself at him and clings for dear life, trying to leave behind the dream.

"Don't leave me C'Tack! Those creatures are the work of the devil! They're going to come after me!" she sobbed while he slowly stroked her back.

"Why do you cry Ooman?" he asks in confusion, not knowing what had disturbed her.

"It was a nightmare!" she murmured

"The Kainde Amedha!" she blurted out while crying again. C'Tack silently rubbed her back and found that she was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Sorry...nightmares do this to me...I need a shower...if possible..." C'Tack nodded while taking her to the room with a small pool in the middle of it.

"Stay, calm down , I will get your clothing Ooman."

Bruna slipped her clothing off and slid to the edge of the pool and lowered herself into its warmth.

"_Stupid strange dream! But...then what is the real reason for those monsters, what does my dream indicate?" _Bruna closed her eyes and relaxed further into the hot water with a pleasant smell emitting from the water that she found pleasing.

"_Uh...the aroma is so relaxing..." _Bruna thought while sinking deeper into the bath with a small smile upon her face. As she ran her hands over the bandages, she started to unwrap them from the water getting them wet and felt her wounds, only to be surprised.

"_My wounds are healed! How can that be? They most likely were deep...what did C'Tack give me to heal them so fast? Yet...it didn't stop scars from showing up." _Bruna shook her head to get out of her daze and felt around for soap. Finding some, she started to clean her body of dirt and blood. Scrubbing her hair clean of anything foreign, she went under water and washed out the soap and whatever else that was in it.

"_Oh...I do hope C'Tack put clothing somewhere for me... This is so embarrassing... What did he think when he saw me in only my underwear and bra!" _Bruna's face lit up like a flame and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"_Oh the Embarrassment! Wish I could have seen his face!" _Bruna giggled as a smile formed over her face and shook her head.

"_Hopefully he got me new clothing..."_ she sighed as she continued to wash and indulge herself in the warm water. Swimming forward, she grimaced when her muscles began to groan from the tension she was putting on them. Shaking her head, she turned back and swam till she felt the edge of the pool with her hands. Leaning against the edge, she started to massage her sore muscles.

Closing her eyes, she let herself relax again, yet was interrupted by a familiar presence.

"How do you feel Ooman?"

Turning toward the sound, Bruna smiled and nodded her head.

"Very relaxed. Thank you."

Getting out and wrapping a towel around her body, she pulled her hair forward as it seeped water. C'Tack watched her long hair as it dripped and Bruna squeezed the water out then set to work combing through it with her fingers.

"Have something for you." C'Tack said while walking to the girl and taking her hand, allowing the clothing to be set in them. Bruna felt the clothing and realized it was close to the same outfit as C'Tack's. A Loincloth that was held by a metal belt, their thermal network outfit that covered the upper and lower body and a top that was metal and armor plates that cover the shoulder.

Bruna got most of it on by herself, but C'Tack helped her with what she could not get. Bruna already liked how the outfit moved with her, not restricting her movements.

"Glad that you like the clothing...Will mostly protect you."

Bruna seemed to notice that his English was getting stronger and better pronounced, causing her to brighten considerably because she would be able to fully talk to him without difficulty. C'Tack didn't realize Bruna had brighten but paid more attention to her wounds that were now completely healed, leaving only slightly raised skin that was lighter than the rest, showing her scarring.

"The water did well on your body. Completely healed everything."

Bruna's face went to one of confusion as she thought of the water.

"But what's the water have to do with my wounds and healing?"

"Water has healing. After a hunt, our body needs to stay healthy and water helps us."

Bruna frowned even deeper than she had been when he was explaining. Her face slowly eased out of the frown that she had set upon it. If the water did this, then she would admit it, she was amazed and was glad she felt better than ever.

C'Tack took Bruna's arm and leads her out of the room, heading toward the smell of food, which made Bruna's already empty stomach growl and twist. Blushing, she grins and bounces in her step.

"You made food!"

Noticing the smell, Bruna figured that C'Tack must have looked into what humans took in. Lance, she could already hear, was munching on some form of meat or something along the lines. Bruna soon joins and starts to eat what was given to her with no complaint. C'Tack soon led her back to the room she woke up in and as she sat, she moved her head in the direction the Yautja was in.

"Are you going to join me?" she questioned while waiting for a reply from her new found friend.

"I have things to do...Go Train."

Bruna started to ponder what he meant by that and then goes and attacks with a question.

"Can I go with you, I mean, to train that is?"

C'Tack looked at Bruna, trying to think if it was alright or if she should rest some more after what she had been through.

"Rest now, train later." he said while turning and starting to head out of the room.

"Please! I really want to train!" Bruna called out, causing C'Tack to pause mid step and glance back.

"Very Well..." he said while helping Bruna. Lance was already curled up on the bed sleeping like a baby, not bothering with his master and the Yautja. Sleep was what he wanted most with all the soreness in his body from the fight.

Bruna sighed, if only she had her walking stick, then she wouldn't have to be led by her arm the whole time. Stupid, must have dropped it in the fight, yet she continued to be led around by her arm with C'Tack in the lead. He must have noticed that she didn't have her walking stick, thus him helping her with which way to go.

"Thanks C'Tack... I really appreciate what you're doing for me...I feel safer here with you... and Lance." The Yautja just continued to walk with Bruna following right along, being pulled.

Reaching a large room, weapons could be seen upon the walls, ranging from many varieties of them. All the weapons were properly sorted, but Bruna was never to really know that, she couldn't see them. The common weapons there were the combisticks and the shoulder cannon that most Yautja used.

C'Tack lead Bruna over to the collection of weapons and pushed her slightly forward so she could feel them.

"Choose a weapon." the Yautja trilled and then went silent when Bruna started her search for the right weapon. Stunned that he wanted her to choose a weapon, she nodded and let her hands run over some, going with her heart as it felt for that connection with one of them. Doing this, reminded Bruna of Taru, but she didn't want more memories to surface so she focused on her task.

Running her hand over each weapon, she came upon a form of a ceremonial Spear. Picking it up, she tests the weight and then felt her heart pull back. This weapon was not the right one, and she put it back down.

C'Tack watched the Ooman pick up the spear that was given to him by the Elder of his clan. He watched as the girl handled it delicately and then place it back. Frowning, he shook his head, showing his restlessness when she had handled it.

"Ooman, is it too heavy?"

"No...This spear feels too special. I may believe you received it, making it more valuable to you."

The Yautja looked on in surprise, not expecting a mere Ooman Female to realize how special the spear was to him.

Bruna swayed on her feet, still not up to do much because of the fatigue. So, C'Tack was right, but she was not going to leave the room.

"I'll stay and get to know the training area..." Bruna said while C'Tack agreed and went to go work out for a while.

Bruna heard the hunter's movements as she worked her way around the room on the outside of C'Tack's training movements. As she moved about the ring shaped room, she mentally took notes and mapped out the area that she was to know.

"_It seems to be shaped like a Tatami... Good thing I actually know what those are..."_

C'Tack soon ends his training and Bruna had pretty much mapped the whole room. Moving to the edge of the mat, she sat down.

"You have a lot of energy that surrounds you." she mentioned, catching C'Tack's attention with what she said.

"Ooman, what is this Energy you speak of?"

"Oh... All living things have a life force. The Xi, is an energy that surrounds us...Well that was the belief of my teacher, Taru. He taught me a lot about various energy points in the body that does many things."

"How do you feel this?" C'Tack questioned, now interested and just the fact that Bruna had caught his attention with what she was saying.

"I feel everything...thanks to the intense training and meditation I was put through and not to mention, I'm blind, helping my other senses open further than normal people. It took me a long time to learn to focus the way I do now... It also helps a lot in martial arts and predicting moves from the enemy."

C'Tack took in the information that was given to him while noticing Bruna start to rub her unseeing eyes.

"You must rest now." C'Tack stated while pulling her up and bringing her back to the room.

She felt protected when she was with the Predator, knowing that no harm will come to her if she was to stay near him. Even if he is different from humans, she knows that he is more human that some people she knew.

Upon thinking of people, Bruna's heart skipped a beat as she remembered her colleagues that she worked with.

"_Will they be alright! I hope they are safe from those monsters that are running around." _Bruna sighed and slightly jumps as she feels a hand caressing her head, running through her long silky hair.

"Rest, you are safe."

Bruna fell asleep, murmuring about her friends and their safety. C'Tack covered her with a blanket, leaving her to rest and recover from her attack. Turning, C'Tack nodded to himself as she continued to murmur and shook his head.

"Be quiet and I'll make sure that they're alright..."

Bruna's lips twitched in a slight smile and as she passes out, C'Tack leaves the ship, going in the direction of the town Bruna was from.


	4. A Hard Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Blackwitch31 allowed me to rewrite her story. **

**Enjoy, and tell me if anything needs rewording and all... (this being the longest chapter I've ever written... I swear! Lol)**

* * *

**Blind Hunt**

_**A Hard Training**_

A week had passed since Bruna had been brought to the ship by C'Tack. In the city, the area was moving about like any normal day. People would go their own ways, to work and home, school and so forth. They had yet to even notice the sudden danger that lurked beneath their own feet. No one had realized that the monsters Bruna had encountered had made a living under the street's, within the sewers.

The people didn't know of the darkness that walked the night, stealing those that were unfortunate to have come in contact with them.

Bruna's colleagues went oblivious to the threat and continued to go about work like normal people. They had taken in count of Bruna's absence, not realizing that she wasn't even in her own home, but still worried why she wasn't working.

"What in heaven's name has happened to that girl!" Alice hissed as she started to brood. Brian, who was near her, backed off slightly. Bruna had never missed work unless she was sick and now that a week had gone by with her not showing up or even a single call, it just seemed out of place.

"What has happened to cause her to miss this whole week of work?" Alice cried out, making Brian take a couple more steps away than last time. When Alice was anger, you did not want to be near her. That unpleasant glare she sent you was not something to look forward to.

"I want a reason for her missing work!"

Brian let Alice rant about Bruna not being in work and glanced over to his friends work area. She still had orders to fill. If she did not come back soon then she'd miss the deadlines for those pieces of work.

"_Alice will definitely have a word with her when she gets back..."_ Brian thought as he looked at the radio when the song was interrupted.

"_We are sorry to interrupt this program, but we just got alarming news about a new victim. We have yet to determine who the cadaver belongs to, but the wounds are similar to the other victims. He was found in a house near the woods and the owner, a blind woman, Bruna Woods, has gone missing. Witnesses say that the two were training together the day they disappeared. The authorities believe they are very close to unraveling this mystery..._

Brian turned the radio off while falling down into a seat that was conveniently there for him. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Bruna was...Missing? He didn't want to believe it, he just wanted it to be a mistake, that she was home, sick and taking care of herself.

"Alice..," Brian called while staring into nothingness. "Bruna...is missing...she could be injured..."

He didn't even know that he was saying it. It didn't feel right to just go and say that one of your friends is gone, just gone without a trace.

They all knew that Bruna was not stupid. They knew that she knew the street's, the corners and everything in the city. For crying out loud, she lived here, in the city her whole life! She had never set foot out of this place that was so familiar to her. It was obvious that it was the work of the killer on the loose.

Alice was ready to rip something apart and as she started to seethe about the news, Brian interrupted her thoughts.

"Alice, calm down...It's not going to do any good if you don't have your head on your shoulders. We will not let this murderer get away with what he did."

Both looked up as Brad came in, holding a news paper in his hands. Placing the paper down on the desk so Alice and Brian could see it, they found a picture of Bruna and the mangled body of Taru, her trainer.

"The police think that Bruna was the one that killed Taru..." Brad mumbled while looking back at the pictures.

"Their heads must have screw's loose!" Alice shot while glaring down at the paper.

"Taru is not stupid. Even if Bruna was to go at him, he'd defend himself!" Brad growled.

"I know Bruna, and you two know Bruna...She would never, in her life, want to take a life that was there for her most of the time! The attacks on the body are not human in the least! Look how it's all scratched, torn apart and mutilated! It has to be the work of an animal..." Brain said while glaring at the paper with a scowl. Brad agreed with him while Alice seemed to get even more agitated.

Taking up the paper, Alice lets a look of utter hatred appear across her face.

"These guys that claim she killed him deserve this!" she shouted while ripping up the news paper, letting it scatter upon the floor in small pieces. Brad and Brian looked at her in sympathy, understanding why she was so angry.

"I understand that this effects us all, but we need to move on for the better! Just let us pray that she is alright." Alice called out to the other colleagues. She then turned and stormed into the office, slamming the door shut right behind her. Brian looked at the door with sadness. It was obvious that Alice didn't want the others see her break down because her friend had disappeared.

As Alice sits down at the desk with tears starting to form in her eyes, the phone next to her goes off, causing her to jump. Fumbling with the phone, she picks it up and shoves it to her ear.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Alice?..." a voice questions right back. Alice sucks in a breath as she recognizes the voice.

"Mrs. Woods!"

"Alice, please tell me that it's all a lie, that my daughter is safe with you!" Mrs. Woods cries out.

"I'm...sorry Mrs. Woods... Bruna is not here...I just heard the news on what happened..."

Alice listened over the phone line as a sob came over to her. She didn't know what to do or say. A mother loosing her child is one thing she did not want to experience.

"Angelica... I'm sorry..."

"It was just two weeks ago Alice! Two weeks ago that I spoke to Alice and Taru about their training! They were delighted about how far Bruna had gone and I was so proud of my baby!" Angelica sobbed even more, causing Alice to cringe. Bruna's mother had lost a son not too long ago. Her son was in the military and they had a mission in the tropical rain forest in Colombia. Her son had disappeared without a trace, no body ever found. Now that she didn't have Bruna in her life anymore, it was even harder to let things soak in.

Isn't a parent suppose to die before their children?

Alice stayed on the phone with Angelica, trying to comfort her with words, seeing that it was what she could do because Bruna was her friend.

"Angelica...Bruna was my friend and I thought highly of her...I will always miss her..."

"Alice, I feel a tightness in my chest, one that is of sorrow and one that is telling me something. I feel that even though she has disappeared, I feel that she is still alive, in a safe place."

Alice cringed as she heard Mrs. Woods claim this. The woman had a strong faith and too much hope. Yet a mothers instinct was what drove her, so maybe there was a possibility that she was alive.

"Mrs. Woods... hope is the last thing to ever leave you. If you believe that there is a slim chance that she is alive and well, then I'll be there to support you."

What Alice did not say to Bruna's mother though, was that the chances were too slim. Not to be judgmental, but Bruna was blind and even though she could fight, she stood no chance against the killer. If not even a person that had eye sight could live, than Bruna's was helpless.

"Angelica, I hope Bruna is safe...that is all I can say..."

Angelica sighed on the other end of the phone and thanked Alice. Saying good by, both hung up. Alice sighed and set the phone down in its cradle. She really hoped Bruna was okay. Looking out the window, Alice lets her gaze fall upon the forest. She truly hoped her friend was alright.

* * *

Bruna was currently resting, not being fully recovered from her encounter. Even though she was still resting, it didn't stop her from moving about the ship and getting to know the smells and surroundings. Sick of not doing much in the time she had been there, Bruna decided to make some use of the training area. Nudging Lance with her foot, she listened to the dog whine and roll away, trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on Lance, I want to go train."

Lance let out a low growl and then got up, stretching out his muscles. Bruna grabbed hold of Lance and he started to lead her to her destination. Arriving at the door to the training room, Bruna walked through it, heading for the weapons that C'Tack had showed her. Going over a bunch of Weapons, her hands found a dagger like one. Gripping it, she nodded to herself and turned, heading for the ring that was used for fighting.

Bruna sat down when she thought she was in the middle of the circle and held the dagger with a determined face. Fingering her long hair that she had braided, she pulled it forward and held it out in front of her. Bringing the dagger in her other hand up, she put the edge against her braid and with a single motion, sliced it. Bruna felt her hair brush against her shoulders and sighed while placing the braid in her lap.

She had done it to honor her late Master. It was a way to mourn for him while showing respect, that was what he had taught her.

"_This is a new start. I'll get revenge for Taru, I'll make those monster's pay for what they did. I'll bring honor to Taru and all his forefathers." _Bruna thought while bringing her hands up and placing them in a position that she used for Budo.

Budo helped release her mind from useless things. It helped her clear it of her troubles so she could concentrate on other things. Her mind was to be balanced between relaxation and a sort of motivation. Bruna knew that it took years to perfect this, to meditate with complete awareness, which she has been practicing since she was a child. Hours could be spent in this state if one wished it.

C'Tack found the absence of the girl odd. She was usually always in the room. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he then looked down the hall, towards the Training area. If she wasn't in the room, then could she be in the training room?

Heading in that direction, he came upon the door and walked in, finding the girl sitting in the middle of the training ring, meditating. C'Tack didn't know what the Ooman female was doing and as a result, he stepped forward with the intention on shaking her shoulder. Standing in front of her, he reached out a hand and as it passed her face, her hand shot up, gripping C'Tack's.

Giving the hand a gentle squeeze, Bruna inclined her head slightly.

"You did not surprise me C'Tack... I knew you were there."

C'Tack stares at the girl for a couple of seconds because he was surprised that she had known he was there.

"C'jit, you are a strange Ooman." C'Tack stated while pulling his hand back.

"C'Tack, I am training...please be quiet." Bruna mumbled while not moving from her position that she had put herself in. C'Tack notices Bruna's hair and raising his hand, he ran it through her hair.

"What are you doing?" Bruna asked while scrunching up her face and slightly loosing her concentration that she had been working on.

"Hair, Ooman... Yautja do not cut dreadlocks."

"C'Tack, I am not a Yautja...I am human and I do not wish to explain my reasons..." Bruna replied to him while fingering the braid that was in her lap. C'Tack turned to leave the Ooman alone while she seemed to concentrate, but slowed to a stop and looked back at her.

"_The Ooman is closing in on herself...She needs to release her anger..."_

Seeing a great opportunity to test her training, C'Tack changes his route and heads for the weapons area, pulling a spear out of its place and running headlong at Bruna. To Bruna, C'Tack's sudden advance seemed to represent a threat and grabbing the dagger that was next to her, she stood and brought the blade up just in time to block the Yautja's weapon and save herself from being speared.

Bruna let the breath she had been holding, go and using her senses, she started to block C'Tack's sudden attacks.

"_Pauk! She is a lot stronger than I gave credit for. This Ooman is blind...how can she fight!"_

Bruna kept on blocking, not wishing to give up and show C'Tack an opening. She was too stubborn for her own good. As she kept going, she let the emotions build up and finally, like a damn, it overflowed, causing her to just break down crying for what she lost.

The predator nodded, feeling a small bit of pride well in his chest for making the Ooman release all that stress and built up emotion.

"Thank you...I really needed that..." Bruna said with a small smile plastered on her face. Hesitant at first, she stepped forward and feeling C'Tack in front of her, she finally attached herself, hugging him as a way to really say her thanks.

"You must think that I am weak..." she mumbled, only to have her chin lifted.

"It helped you Ooman..." he simply stated while pulling away from the girl. Bruna grimaced and just shook her head.

"C'Tack, this... Ooman has a name...I'm called Bruna, and don't forget that."

C'Tack slightly snorted and watched with curiosity as the girl lifted her braid that she had cut off and held it out to him.

"Uh...here, you can put it in your trophy room or something like that..."

The Yautja accepted the gift with slight confusion and just shrugged it away. Bruna's stomach finally decided that it would make itself known, thus growling loudly throughout the room. Giving a sheepish smile and rubbing her head, she shrugged.

"Must be hungry..."

"Come, we eat." C'Tack said, leading the way out of the room. Bruna put a hand against the wall that was near her and following it, she ended up out of the training room with C'Tack.

As they were walking, Bruna started to mumble to herself.

"Great, he must think I'm a coward..."

"No coward... Brave." The predator said, which caused Bruna to jump slightly, not knowing that he had overheard her. Stopping in the hallway, she frowned. Feeling Lance at her side, she faced the direction C'Tack was in.

"Uh... I'd like to take a shower first...please, and do some thinking while I'm at it..."

Turning around, they came upon the bathing room and C'Tack left Lance and Bruna there, heading in a different directions.

"Thanks for being there for me!" Bruna called after him, seeing that was the only thing she could do right now. Walking into the room, she undressed, folded her clothing and leaving them where she would be able to find them, made her way, slowly, to the edge of the water.

The aroma still smelt nice to her as she let herself sink into the warmth. Lance, sat at the edge, laying down with his head propped up on his front paws, watching Bruna.

"_I want to get revenge on those monsters...They killed my master; My friend!"_ Sinking further into the water, she gave a sigh and shook her head.

"_I'm being way too foolish... I'll end up getting myself killed. I need to train more if I wish to do anything... Also, my house, what happened there? Did the police go there yet? Oh my, what if they think I killed Taru!"_ She panicked for a second before she forced herself to calm down. There was nothing she could do about what they thought.

Scrubbing her face with some soap and water, she rinsed it off before moving to do her now shorter hair. Washing off her whole body, she just got out of the water when Lance brushed up against her, holding a towel for Bruna, in his mouth. Bruna took the towel and stroked the dog before drying herself off and getting dressed.

"Come on Lance, lets go rest a bit in the room..."

Gripping Lance's leash, she let him lead her to their destination. Thinking of getting something to eat in a bit.

* * *

"Hey, Brian, did you hear that?" Alice asked while looking up from what she was currently doing. She was on edge for some reason, restless you could say. Brian looked at Alice from the chair he was sitting in.

"Nah, probably some kids fooling around." he said while relaxing and closing his eyes. Alice shot her gaze toward him with a heated glare.

"This workshop is NOT a playground!" she snapped. "I'm calling the cops."

"Hey, hey, Alice! Calm down. The kids will stop. No need to get the police involved." Brian said while opening one eye to look at her from his relaxed pose. She threw up her hands and huffed.

"Forget it, I'm not dealing with your shit right now. I need to think..." with that, Alice stalked off with an irate aura around her.

Walking to the office, Alice stopped in her tracks as she found the light off and the huge window open. Staring at the window, she tries to remember when she had opened it. Inching forward, because she couldn't find the light switch, she set her mind to getting that window closed.

"Jeeze...now I know what Bruna must go through...not being able to see.."

Reaching the window, she shut it and turned, heading for the desk. Finding the lamp, she switched it on and a small glow flooded the room. Alice froze, getting that feeling that something wasn't right, that there was something in the room with her. Her joints locked up as her breathing became slightly heavier.

A hissing pierced the air and she relaxed slightly from her stiff position.

"Don't tell me that a damn cat got into the office..." Alice mumbled while slouching. Her head snapped to her shoulder in seconds as something landed on it. Looking at the slimy liquid that made its way down her shoulder, she gagged from the foul smell it gave off. Picking up a paper towel, she started cleaning it off with a disgusted expression adorning her face.

"_Uhg...you'd think that maintenance would keep up with the amount of money we pay them..."_

As she was about to reach for another paper towel, she knocked over the lamp, causing it to hit the floor and dim majorly. Glaring at it, she went to pull her hand back, but something grasped her wrist. Her head snapped to the thing on her wrist and her eyes widened considerably.

"_WHAT?" _

The black boney hand with claws grasped her wrist tighter, pulling Alice towards it.

"_What is it! Oh my god!"_

Tugging back on her hand with as much strength she could muster up at that moment, she let out a distressed sound and as the moon split the clouds outside the window and filtered into the office, she froze with even wider eyes.

"_No! No, no! What kind of sick joke is this!" _her mind screamed while trying to take in the black creature that was almost fully above her. Terrified, she pulls on the arm that was being held hostage. Becoming more desperate, she lost all of her senses and starts to breath too fast, going into a panic. Her heart pounding behind her ears, she felt her knees grow weak and just as they gave out, she fainted.

The Xenomorph released the wrist that it was holding hostage as it became slack. Crawling down the wall, it came to the human that had passed out. Its inner jaw coming out to test the air around the human and testing its skin.

Obviously, the creature was happy with its find. The human was in perfect health, which made her an ideal host for their facehuggers. Grasping the human, it made its escape before anyone else could see what it was doing.

* * *

Bruna awoke with sweat trickling down her neck and breathing considerably hard. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"_Oh, I hope Alice is alright... I feel that something is wrong and things are just falling apart..."_

Bruna sat up and felt for Lance. Coming to the dog, she started to rub his head while letting her body calm down from the sudden attack it just had. Laying back down to ease up, she continued to pet Lance.

"Lance...I really think something is really bad...I can feel it..." Not wishing to lay down any longer, Bruna sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Remembering the Yautja near the bed, she feels guilty for stealing his bed.

"_He has been kind to me and even lets me sleep in his bed...but I believe because of that...he has not had a lot of sleep..."_

Pain filtered through Bruna as she thought about Alice, almost knowing instinctively that she was in trouble already. And as for Brian.

Bruna gasped, not believing she had forgot about Brian. Worrying about Alice put stress on her and as she thought about Brian, she felt even more weight add to her shoulders. She truly hoped they were all okay.

Having Lance lead her out, she went to the bathing area, where Lance actually joined her this time and then when they were done, Lance led her to the training area.

Sitting down in the middle of the ring again, she took the time to prepare for her training.

C'Tack woke up not long after, finding the girl gone from the room. He instantly assumed that she was in the training room where she had been before. Finding the Ooman in the room, he didn't understand what she was doing.

Bruna was currently do Tai Chi Chuan, which was a form of meditation and health. Also used for defense if it came to that.

The Predator watched Bruna move slowly and fluidly through her poses, making it look like a smooth flowing river. Her breathing was concentrated and even, not missing a beat as she continued on with her training.

Bruna let her mind go, feeling the flow of what was around her, feeling the positive energy around her and using it to help her with her training. She knew that C'Tack was there, but she was not stopping just to say a hello.

About an hour of going through moves, she stood up and looked in the direction she felt C'Tack was standing.

"I know you are there..."

"Your movements...they are different from the day before..."

Bruna smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I was using Tai Chi Chuan... Another form of fighting that humans use. It's based on nature and natural movements."

"You don't know this...do you?"

C'Tack grunted while looking at Bruna.

"No, only know Hand to Hand, Fighting with weapons and guns... Yautja use this instead of your Ooman ways."

Silence was greeted between the two and finally, C'Tack broke it with a question that Bruna wasn't expecting.

"Other day, when meditating... could have killed you when I attacked..."

"Oh...Taru, my teacher, taught me. I had several others..." Bruna said while lowering her head, wondering if C'Tack was mad at her because of yesterday. C'Tack walked up to her and lifted her chin up with his finger.

"You were trained well, but if it is revenge you are after now... you will not last against Kainde Amedha."

Bruna's hands balled up at her sides. "They have destroyed a person I looked up to! They are accursed things that don't belong here! I feel that Alice and Brian are in trouble with those things. I must help them."

"They will be used to harvest their kind..." C'Tack replied.

"I still need to help them..." she said right back, not knowing when to give up. C'Tack watched the girl with suspicion. She seemed to know something about these creatures, but he couldn't tell exactly right now.

As she felt C'Tack move away from her, she started the process of doing Kata, which is almost like a choreographed type of martial arts. Watching her fight air, the Predator just shook his head. She knew a lot about fighting styles if he had something to say.

Moving onto karate, she slowed down slightly when C'Tack started to talk to her.

"Wish to spar?"

"Ah, that would help instead of fighting an imaginary friend..." Bruna replied with a smile.

C'Tack gave her a spear and as he got into a fighting stance, Bruna interrupted him.

"When you're ready, call out." and moving her head in the direction that Lance should be in, she called out to him. "And Lance, bark if I'm too close to the edge of the ring."

The dog yipped, happy that he could do something useful. C'Tack roared and charged, initiation the sparring that the two had just agreed to.

They went at it for about an hour of sparring, Bruna using C'Tack's strength against him and most of his weight while he went for her open spots that she forgot about. Yet, Bruna tired very easily, not being use to the kind of training a Yautja goes through.

"Beat you because you're tired..." C'Tack said while looking down at a pinned Bruna. Huffing, she only could grin from her position on the floor.

"Ya, I'm not use to this much training..."

"You use all your senses..." Tilting her head at his statement, she finally understood what he meant.

"Well, yes, when you're blind since birth, you learn to use all your other senses to make up for being blind and missing one."

Helping her up, they made their way out of the training room with Lance leading Bruna, to go and eat something.

"Studied your kind, to find food for you." C'Tack stated while looking back at Bruna. She in turn smiled wide, understanding his meaning and thanked him.

"You know... Your jaw clicks whenever you're thoughtful." Bruna said while putting a finger to her chin. C'Tack is surprised that she had noticed his habit of clicking his jaw when he thought of something interesting.

"Also, I must say. You may kill, but on the other hand, you're still capable of helping others..."

The predator looked at Bruna with wide eyes. C'Tack spread his mandibles wide, a grin forming on his face. Seems the Ooman was getting use to what he was.


End file.
